Alice (Madness)
' Alice Liddell' is the younger daughter of Arthur and Mrs. Liddell, as well as the sister of Elizabeth. She is the sole survivor of a house fire that killed her family and caused her immense trauma, affecting her reality, as well as her imaginary world, Wonderland, and its citizens. As she struggled with the fragments of her memories and mental health after a long coma, she returned to Wonderland to find the true cause of her family's demise. After discovering that Angus Bumby, former head of Houndsditch Home for Wayward Youth and her psychiatrist, was the mastermind behind her family's death, she murdered him to avenge her family. With her reality fused with Wonderland, Cheshire Cat remarked that her memory was safe for the time being.[2] Section heading Biography Childhood Alice Liddell was born in England in 1856. She spent most of her childhood in Oxford in the south of England. She lived a comfortable, happy life with her father Arthur, a dean at Oxford University, her mother, and her older sister Elizabeth. The family also owned a cat, Dinah, and two of her kittens later on. Alice was an imaginative and creative girl, immersed in her imaginary land called Wonderland. Fire and Littlemore Infirmary During a winter night on November 5, 1863, a fire was mysteriously started within the Liddell household. Alice awoke from her dream by the smell of smoke and ran to her parent's bedroom where she heard their voices from behind the door telling her to escape and save herself. Although seriously burnt, Alice managed to escape by jumping out of a window, led by her cat Dinah who also survived the fire, but her family were less fortunate, and Alice was forced to witness them incinerated within the fire that destroyed her home.[3] The police arrived and escorted a crying Alice away from the scene. The event had a huge impact on Alice's mentality, and she fell into a catatonic state.[4] After an investigation, it was concluded that the fire was started due to the clumsiness of Dinah and a still-lit oil lamp in the downstairs library.[5] Alice was sent to Littlemore Infirmary for a year to have her physical wounds taken care of. Her burns were fully healed within a year at Littlemore.[4] Rutledge Asylum Alice was transferred on November 4, 1864 to Rutledge Asylum in London, where she would spend the next ten years under the care of Dr. Heironymous Q. Wilson, documented in his casebook. At her preliminary examination at Rutledge on November 11, 1864, Alice was presented as deaf, dumb, and blind to stimulation. During Wilson's many interviews with Alice during her catatonia, he was able to record many of her supposedly "insane fairy tales" of Wonderland, while she was actually living them in her mind at the time.[6] During her time at the asylum, Alice had faced her own guilt and the mistreatment from other patients and the cruel caretakers at Rutledge. One nurse, Pris Witless, overheard Alice blaming herself for the fire that killed all of her family; Witless would later use this "confession" against Alice in the form of blackmail.[7] In the first six months of 1865, Alice was subjected to many remedies, without result, such as cold plaster sessions and blood-letting, experimental shocking, and massive doses of laudanum. In desperation, restraints included a straitjacket, solitary confinement, sensory deprivation, and confiscation of her rabbit doll and cancellation of afternoon tea. All methods failed.[8] In the autumn of 1873, after eight years of fitful sleep, Alice spoke by drawing. Her first picture was of a cat. Since then, Alice slowly began showing signs of recovery.[9] American McGee's Alice One night in August 1874, the White Rabbit came to her, and led Alice back to Wonderland, which over the years had become corrupted by the deadly dictatorship of the Queen of Hearts. The residents of Wonderland saw Alice as their only chance to get rid of the Queen, due to the stories Rabbit told of a champion, so she was placed into the role of their savior and began her journey to face the Queen. After meeting the Cheshire Cat again, who became her guide through her quest, Alice followed Rabbit but quickly lost him as he shrunk into a tiny hole and ran off without her. Along her search to find him, the Torch Gnomes of the Village of the Doomed told her that the Fortress of Doors held the secret to becoming smaller, and she should seek the Mayor Elder, who still lived as a free man. Mayor Elder offered to take Alice to the Fortress of Doors, if she could return with a key to open doors. She managed to retrieve the object, killing several Card Guards in the process, and the two of them traveled to the Fortress.[10] Inside the Skool within the Fortress, Alice and the Elder retrieved ingredients and made a shrinking elixir. After drinking the elixir about becoming small, Alice jumped into a portal which took her to the Vale of Tears.[11] Traveling through the valley looking for Rabbit again, Alice came across the Mock Turtle, unshelled and sobbing his eyes out. Although Turtle had not seen Rabbit, he said he would take Alice to the Caterpillar who known everything, but first she had to retrieve his shell from the Duchess, who had tried to turn Turtle into soup. Downstream, Alice found Bill McGill, who had been kicked out of his own home by the Duchess, who was hiding out from the Queen.[12] After defeating the now-murderous Duchess in combat, and giving Turtle his shell back, he led her through the underground water tunnels to the Wonderland Woods.[13] Alice finally found Rabbit in this area and the two went together to find Caterpillar. Unfortunately for them, the Mad Hatter was traveling through the woods and stomped on Rabbit, killing him. Blaming herself and her bad luck, Alice broke down into tears briefly but quickly got control of herself again when Cat reminded her of her task.[14] When she found Caterpillar, he told her that it was her own guilt and insanity that had turned Wonderland into a dark and twisted version of itself, and she was brought back to kill the Queen to save the land and herself. He then created a portal for her, which took her to the Fungiferous Forest.[15] At the forest, Alice killed the Voracious Centipede and took a bite from the Mushroom of Life to return to her normal size.[16] Traveling on, Alice came across an oracle who told her she had to defeat the Queen's main defense, the Jabberwock with the Jabberwock's Eye Staff. Having already obtained one piece of the staff, Alice set off to the Pale Realm to get another from the White Chess Pieces.[17] The White King asked Alice for her help to save his queen from the red side and gave her a pawn to help her.[18] Storming the Red Castle, Alice arrived too late and witnessed the White Queen's beheading. However, after defeating the Red King, Alice used her pawn to revive the White Queen. As the White Queen went to battle the red pieces, Hatter appeared and knocked Alice out cold.[19] When Alice came around, she found herself in Hatter's Domain, and she set off to find him. After getting rid of Hatter's goons, Tweedledum and Tweedledee, Hatter arrived and commented on that Alice feared the truth, and returning to Rutledge Asylum, but all of that could be avoided. Although Alice asked for an answer from him, she did not get one and the ground crumbled below her.[20] Alice quickly got to her feet, and moving further in, she encountered the Dormouse and March Hare, imprisoned and being experimented upon by the insane Hatter. As she could do nothing for them. Alice went deeper into Hatter's lair, and found the gryphon trapped in one of the cages. After learning from him that Hatter arrived at six o'clock everyday to check his experiments, Alice used this information to change the clocks to read six o'clock, which drew him out to her.[21] After killing Hatter, and gaining the second piece of the Eye Staff, Alice allied with Gryphon and they flew together to the Land of Fire and Brimstone[22]. Here, Alice found out that the oracle was actually Caterpillar, and he explained that when Alice answered Rabbit's call, she had began to recover from her madness, and only she can save herself and in turn Wonderland.[23] Soon after, she faced the Jabberwock in battle, and although she did not manage to kill him, she did gain one of his eyes to complete the Eye Staff.[24] With Gryphon and some rebel troops, Alice stormed Queens land and the Queen's castle. During the battle, Alice witnessed Gryphon take on the Jabberwock alone, and die in the process. In revenge, Alice killed the Jabberwock herself, and continued with her mission.[25] Just as she was about to finally face the Queen, the Cheshire Cat tried to tell her that she and the Queen were one and the same, but was killed doing so.[26] After a long and deadly battle with the Queen, Alice came out as the winner, and Wonderland became a peaceful world once again, with many of her old friends revived from death. In the real world, as part of the aftermath of her victory, Alice's mental state had improved greatly, and in November 1874, Alice was deemed sane enough to be released from Rutledge.[27] Life after Rutledge Alice: Madness Returns Alice: Otherlands Appearance Personality Relation to Alice character Powers and abilities Trivia References Category:Characters Category:Game Characters